Yelmut/DoF
Baby Bio: Adult Bio: Description As a baby, it is a tiny green monster with a red helmet. It has four tiny turtle-like legs and a big, black eye on each side of its body. Its decorative headgear somewhat resembles a skull, or a Tympa: it is candy-red, with two buck-teeth, nostril holes, and bulging eye slits on the side. It has two feathers on the back, one lavender, one nectarine. As an adult, it becomes much taller, sporting a more cylindrical shape. Its body is now bi-segmented, with the bottom section exhibiting a bright shade of cyan, along with turtle-like fins instead of legs. The decorative headgear itself remains roughly the same, although with a more tattered and detailed look. The Monster-Handlers have described its texture as "gelatinous". When the adult Yelmut is idle, it stays in tempo by repeatedly contracting and erecting itself. Song The Yelmut's song is a powerful vocal ensemble consisting of prolonged notes in a loose harmony. On the Continent, it sings "heyoo yay" multiple times. On Cave Island, it sings "hoy, heeeeeeey, ya!" It sings similar to, and along with, the Glowl. Breeding The Yelmut is bred with a combination of Plant, Cold, Air and Fire. The only possible combinations are: * Sooza + Tweedle * Woolabee + Potbelly * Thumpies + Kayna * Barrb + Mammott * Furcorn + Glowl * Pango + Flowah * Dandidoo + Boskus Teleportation Yelmut can be teleported to Cave Island when fed to level 20 for a reward of 7 at a cost of 15,000 . Teleport time for Yelmut is 40 hours. Name Origin "Yelmut" appears to be a portmanteau of "yell", and the German name "helmut"; a word that derives from the Germanic elements helm (meaning "helmet", "protection"). Notes *It is the second monster, after the Repatillo, to be mentioned on socal media and having a naming competition. *The eleven nicknames given to the Yelmut from the community contest are Yamooka, Natiku, Kanaloa, Tsukasha, Lono, Nahoa, Biiki, Xibalba, Slimeba, Dalagmite, Escargoon. Originally, only ten names were meant to be chosen, but as there was a tie for tenth place, the Monster-Handlers decided to use eleven instead. The results are here. **The name "Escargoon" is a reference to the character of the same name, from the TV show Kirby: Right Back At Ya! * The Yelmut is said to be the only monster who knows that the red goop on the Goo Tree tastes like tomato soup. *The Yelmut's bio erroneously refers its singing as "yodeling", despite the fact that "yodeling" is, specifically, "a form of singing or calling marked by rapid alternation between the normal voice and falsetto". At best, the Yelmut slowly alternates between vocal ranges. *The adult Yelmut for a while was the only adult Quad-Element monster to take up 2*2 blocks of space. Normally, adult Quad-Element monsters take up 3 x 3 blocks of space. However, when the Krillby was released, its adult version also took up 2 x 2 space, but the Yelmut was released first. *The baby Yelmut was the second smallest monster (in terms of physical size), the first being the baby Furcorn. The title is now held by Baby Maw. *Yelmut, Flum Ox, Krillby, Edamimi, Incisaur and Bisonorus are currently the only 4-element monsters that are found exclusively in Dawn of Fire. *The Yelmut's egg seems to look more like its adult form. Despite this, the feathers remain unpainted. *Yelmut is one of three monsters to wear masks, the other two being Boodoo and Poewk. Yelmut is the only of the three to sing, and the only one currently in My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. *Since the release of the Barrb and the Pango at Version 1.6.0, it makes the Yelmut the only Quad-Element Dawn of Fire monster to have all seven different combinations to breed such monster. *A GIF of Yelmut with its mouth open has become a minor meme on Imgflip, as seen above. This was also announced by My Singing Monsters on Twitter. *Its decorative headgear changes appearance when its in its adult form, but its size remains the same. This may explain why it reveals more of Yelmut's head. Category:Monsters Category:Fire Category:Plant Category:Quad Element Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Cold Category:Air Category:Cave Island